


Sk8FamxVitya

by Clarinda0110, D_Toska



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ideas, Best Friends, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Edging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Party Planning, Pole Dancing, Post-Canon, Puppies, Rimming, Surprise Party, Texting, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri losing his cool, Yuuri meltdown, angry kittens, crazy Russians, winter lake party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda0110/pseuds/Clarinda0110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Toska/pseuds/D_Toska
Summary: Yuuri wants the help of his Skate Family to plan a surprise party for Viktor. This is what happened...





	1. (∩^o^)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ(2014 words)

**Author's Note:**

> Clarinda: This what happens when someone says, "Hey you should do a whole fic with those emoji's you use!!!" Luckily the person who first suggested it co-wrote with me. Who am I fooling? All the dialogue is hers and I made it look like text messages. Just for your benefit, this is all seen from Yuuri's phone. The word count will be in the chapter head for those who care. If people want to read it in a normal written fashion, let us know in the comments... Enjoy!!
> 
> D_Toska: So I am told to put notes and I am bad at notes so I will tell you how this all went down which I find rather amusing and perhaps a little sad on my part. Clarinda said, "Hey wanna do like <2k words of text dialogue? Then we can do that emoji fic we talked about." I said, "Sure!" 3 days and 10k words later, "Here ya go. And oh yeah, I'm gonna write a short scene of the event too." Short. I crack myself up. Just yesterday I said that I'd be happy if this thing stays under 10k words. It's not. Not even close. And I couldn't be more thrilled. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I propose a game. Tell us your favorite of the lovely little emoji's Clarinda added to make this thing shine in your comment. My personal fav is either JJ's signature or Yuuri keeping those hands firmly on the table for the vote. That was what I wrote in the notes and she delivered. We'll pick two randomly selected winners! Your prize will a postcard of the art below by Clarinda!
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. (┼д┼;)  (2053 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from extra to worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarinda: σ(￣∇￣;) So... In my frantic rush to get this to all you lovely folks... um, I kinda messed up the time in the first conversation with Beka. (シ_ _)シ Forgive me!!! Good news is that next chapter is shorter! ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／ Enjoy!!!
> 
> D_Toska: So it's about at this chapter where I started considering that this work could and possibly should be titled, "The Complete Mental Breakdown of Yuuri Katsuki," but the one we went with is much snappier. Don't worry though. Yuuri is a strong man. He will recover from his ordeal. Enjoy the ride!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ (1293 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Yuuri loses his shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarinda: Another Chapter!!!! We've had to share more duties this time due to schedules, but we got it done!!! DON'T FORGET!!!! Let us know what your favorite emoji is in the comments below!! You could win a copy of the art shown at the beginning of chapter one. Enjoy our further descent into madness!!! ლↂ‿‿ↂლ
> 
> D_Toska: I'm pretty sure this was the chapter where I messaged Clarinda to say that I was a little concerned for my own mental state with how easily I could hear each of their voices and how quickly it switched between them. This all basically played out real-time in my head and my fingers just raced trying to keep up. JJ makes me flinch every time he comes in cause he always comes in shouting. I can feel Yuuri's face twitching harder with every new message. Chris... someone needs to stop him. It won't be me. Oh, Beka... You sweet summer child. And Seung-gil. Seung-gil's timing and focus are impeccable. His social awareness, however, not so much. I hope you enjoy both mine and Yuuri's madness! 
> 
> Also, update on my new favorite emoji. Beka's little squinching "sorry bear" face is too adorable.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. (๑♡⌓♡๑) (3660 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And puppy makes three...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarinda: The texting is done!!! Our next installment will be in regular story form.  
> (シ_ _)シ Huge thanks to my co-author!!! She did most of the work on this chapter. My rl got bananas and she picked up the ball like a champ!!! (★-皿-★)9 She can even use emojis now!!!! Hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> D_Toska: ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و This has been a ride. I am so glad we're back into regular typing but also so glad that we did this little text fic (Little. Right.) as it's been immense amounts of fun. Just a quick stat for you: 172 text pages filled out between us.  
> A=´、｀=)ゞ She was telling me that an early beta said she might need a translation for the emoji fic and I was saying that I love dialogue above everything else and would happily carry a story through on dialogue alone and so betwixt the two of us we licked this text fic clean. Don't forget to comment on your favorite of Clarinda's emojis! The contest ends soon! Hang on, folks. We're headed into the free fall...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. _:(´ཀ`」 ∠): & ♪(*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*)♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get this party started!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarinda: Happy Birthday, Viktor!!! This is nearly done! I hope you’ve all enjoyed this! It’s my job to provide you with smut! σ^_^; Let’s hope I can live up to the great writing done by my co-author! Also heads up! Rating change due to the promised pole dancing. So proceed with caution. The bonus chapter will not be a must read unless you are thirsty for it! Enjoy!
> 
> D_Toska: I love it when reality makes fiction better. That happened a few times in this fic such as when Clarinda reminded me that Japanese Nationals are at the same time as Russian Nationals so another fun layer of drama was added. Or when my research revealed the venik treatments that Yurio threatened JJ with that are very real and so very very Russian. Or when I learned about Russian driver's licensing laws. Who knew that something so banal could make for a far more interesting scene had I not known them? At least I find it far more interesting. I hope you agree. And a very happy birthday to our blessed Viktor!

Yuuri stepped out of the warmth of the airport terminal to wait in the settled cold that followed the storm and a surreal image at the curb made him wonder if he had truly lost his mind in the ordeal and was now hallucinating. A round black figure was hunched over the handlebars of a rumbling bike beneath a craggy bundle larger than the figure that had strapped it to its back made of branches covered in flittering green leaves. It looked like a beetle trudging the haul back home.

“Get on.” The grumbling voice that came out muffled through a red plaid scarf wrapped tightly around its head was one of the most intimidating sounds he’d ever heard. The figure turned to look at him, nothing showing on its face except for hard green eyes that looked like they were judging exactly which part of him to rip into first. 

“W-what?”

“Stop being such a loser and get on.” The insult drew the relief of familiarity and confusion as to why Yuri was distorted so much.

“What is that?” Yuuri pointed to the heap of flaking metal sitting on two tires that Yuri was straddling.

“Stop wasting time.” He tossed him a helmet which smacked into his gut when he caught it. “There’s bungee cords on the rack for your suitcase.” He knew that under all of that bulk put on to protect from the cold was just a harmless little kitten, but that didn’t stop the queasy knot screaming at him to run from this strange beast. “Hurry up, kasudon! We’re already late!”

He moved to the back and heaved his suitcase onto the warped metal rack clinging to the back of the bike. “Why did you pick me up on a motorcycle?!”

“I’m sixteen! I can’t drive yet, idiot! What did you think I was going to pick you up in?”

“A car! I thought you must be able to drive if you were offering!” He fastened the cords then took the scarf Yuri shoved into his hands.

“Here. So your ears don’t fall off. And driver’s license is eighteen. It’s only motorcycle at sixteen.”

He wrapped the green scarf tightly around his head and hoped it would block out the reality of what he was about to do as he plopped the helmet on and tightened it.

Yuri shrugged the makeshift bundle from his back held together and given straps by a crude weaving of rope and balanced it on the seat behind him. “Here. You need to carry it. You won’t be able to hold on if I am.”

“What is this?”

“It’s the veniki.”

“Huh?”

“Oh my god, katsudon. Just put it on. It’s for the banya. They couldn’t put it in the car with Vitya because it would have tipped him off and it wouldn’t fit in the trunk.”

He shrugged the pack onto his shoulders, staggering under the toppling weight, then forced an unsteady leg over the back of the bike. “Has anyone ever informed the Russian government that motorcycles are far more dangerous than cars?!”

“Only to the drivers. It’s much safer for everyone else.”

He plopped ungracefully onto the seat underneath the shifting weight of the branches. “Oh my god. I’m going to die.”

“Hold on tight.”

He gripped the tiny frame buried under all of that bulk in front of him and held on as tight as he could with his eyes crushed closed as Yuri revved the growling engine and tore away from the airport.

The whole thing about your life flashing before your eyes turned out to be true as they wove through slick streets at an absolutely reckless pace. Yuuri’s life had been filled almost entirely with Viktor so it was Viktor’s face he saw over and over again past every hardened, shiny puddle of ice and every turn that brought his body and the pavement into an uncomfortably close greeting and every shift of the branches that tried to pry his grip from the tiny, temperamental boy who currently held his life in his baby fresh hands. Between the dizziness spinning his head and a Viktor framed by the heavenly colors of a sunset on a clear winter evening in front of him when the growling engine cut out, what was real and what was a part of the nightmare merged together in one undefined mass.

A puppy that Yuuri had never seen in Viktor’s arms before helped to tease out his dream life with Viktor from the nightmare that had settled in. He shrugged the bundle from his wobbly body and let it drop into the snow as he moved to meet Viktor who was running for him.

“Yuuri!” Their bodies slammed into each other and Viktor started ripping at the scarf between kisses over it trying to get to his face. “Yuuri, you’re here! I’m so sorry I doubted you. I should have never accused you of such horrid things. I know you’d never do something like that to me. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

“Forgive you? What about you forgiving me? I’m the one who hurt you and lied to you. And on your birthday! I’m so sorry, Viktor. I was trying to stop you from coming because I was coming here.”

“I know.”

“And I’d planned a surprise party for you.”

“I know.”

“And I didn’t want to lie to you but I didn’t want to ruin the surprise and then the storm hit and everything turned into a disaster and I’m so, so sorry!”

“I know. It’s okay.”

“And I gave you your present early even though I knew it was bad luck to do that but I had to and actually the only reason why I picked a puppy was to stop you in the first place and my family didn’t actually come to Tokyo and I wasn’t getting on a train and I was actually sitting on the plane in Moscow because we got diverted and-”

“Stop talking, Yuuri.” He grabbed the face now cleared from the scarf but wet with quickly crystalizing steam that had collected from his breath trapped inside the scarf and brought a sloppy, desperate kiss down on him, pulling him in tight as Yuuri stood up on his toes to reach him. Their kiss continued clumsily between and over words as Yuuri returned to his prostrations.

“I lied to you. And I’m a terrible liar.”

“The worst.”

“And I made Yurio sneak a puppy into an event.”

“It was adorable.”

“And I owe him a jacket and a plane ticket and I have to see if I can get a refund on my other one.”

“So responsible.”

Sochi joined their reunion by covering both of their faces in featherlight, tickling kisses as Makka jumped excitedly at their feet.

“And I almost didn’t make it at all and I almost completely ruined your birthday when all I was trying to do was make it special but I’m really really bad at that apparently.”

“You made it perfect.” His warm breath huffed into a deeper kiss.

“And I almost died. Like, in my head I died like a million times and I ranted and told everyone that I intended to fuck you senseless today-”

“I’m pretty sure they already knew that.”

“-and Yurio picked me up on a motorcycle and it had a bunch of sticks we had to carry and all I could see was your face flashing before my eyes and I almost died for real. There was so much ice and he was so, so fast and-”

“Yuuri, shhh. You’re shaking. Are you cold?”

“No? Maybe. I don’t know. I was freezing at first but then I kinda went numb from hypothermia and terror and oh my god, we still have to go swimming and we’re all gonna die and-”

He grabbed him tighter and sealed his panic away under his kiss using his thumb to brush away the tears that had started down his face. “Shh, Yuuri. Shh… It’s okay. Just try to breathe. No one’s going to die. You went through so much just to plan a birthday for me. That is so incredible and I’m so, so happy to see you and hold you in my arms again. I missed you like crazy and your performance was so beautiful and I couldn’t hug you after it and that killed me but you’re here now and everything is okay. And you got me a puppy. Look. Isn’t she sweet?” He moved his lips away far enough to let him turn his head to see the puppy he held up next to them.

“Yeah, she’s really fluffy.” He sniffed trying to stop his tears as Viktor rubbed at them with his free hand.

“So fluffy. And she’s so sweet. Just the sweetest thing ever. Makka and I already love her so much. I know you will too.”

Sochi licked his tear-streaked face and he smiled as he reached out to pet her. “Yeah, she’s really sweet.”

“Thank you, Yuuri. You made my birthday the best one ever.”

“Yeah?” his voice shook with both his question and the cold.

“Yeah. The absolute best. Come on. You need to get warm.”

Viktor led him to the tent where the party was already well underway and placed him on a chair in front of one of the heaters where his body contracted in rigid protest of the sudden temperature swing hammering at his body to unlock the blood it had held tight in his core. His shaking got harder as Viktor grabbed another chair to sit facing him and hold his hands still wrapped in snowy gloves. He stripped off his outer layers with clumsy hands and climbed into Viktor’s lap then pulled Sochi into his.

Viktor laughed and kissed his cheek. “Better?”

“Yeah.” His teeth chattered and he flinched as a deep shudder rolled through him.

Beka joined them in the other chair leading Yuri by the hand and pulled him into his lap. Yuri’s eyes bugged out as he made contact with his body. “Here. Body heat will help you get warm faster.”

Yuri looked like he wanted to fight it but the cold must have been stronger than his impulse to flee because he just nodded and took off his jacket to lean harder against Beka. “Y-y-yeah. Th-thanks.”

Beka wrapped his arms around him and Yuri jerked in surprise but then relaxed onto him, shivering hard. Beka smiled and dropped his chin, bringing his face whisper close against Yuri’s neck then let out a little sigh and pulled back.

“Why- why did you try to surprise me? If I’d known you were coming I would have t-t-tried to get someone else to get katsudon so I could spend more time with you. We d-don’t get much time together.”

“No, we don’t. But I just wanted to surprise you. I wanted to see the face you made when you realized I was here.”

“What face?”

“Happy. Happy at… seeing me.” Beka bit his lip as a blush hit his cheeks.

“Yeah? Well, I would have been happy either way.”

JJ strolled up with his girlfriend on his arm and his guitar over his back. “Well lookie what we got here. A little kitten-”

“Are you capable of not being an asshole?” Yuuri’s snapped reply came out in chunks between his still chattering teeth. “I invited you to give you a shot at joining us peacefully for some fun but you’ve done nothing but cause everyone stress so if you can’t control yourself, you can leave. I’ve had enough.”

“Big words from such a small, quaking man.”

“Would you like me to repeat them?” Viktor’s arms braced around Yuuri as hard as his voice did. “I forgot exactly what he said though so I may throw in a few more.”

“I’m just joking around, guys, chill.” He put his free hand up and waved it dismissively.

“Yeah, well no one else thinks it’s funny.” Beka glared up at him, his dark features lending strength to the expression. “You’ve gotta learn the difference between a joke and being an asshole. This is supposed to be a fun party for Viktor and Yuuri worked his ass off trying to get this organized so we all can enjoy it. I think he’s done enough so I’ll step in to manage any future issues.”

Yuri looked up at Beka with awe.

“Alright, man. We’re all cool here.”

“Apologize to both Yuris. They both had to deal with tons of your shit while doing the vast majority of the work to create this.”

He turned to Yuuri. “Sorry, man. I didn’t mean to stress you out.” He gave a little nod and Yuuri returned the gesture.

“Yeah, we’re all good. Just because we’re competitors, it doesn’t mean we have to always be at each other’s throats. I happen to think it’s more fun to compete against people you like and respect.”

He nodded and turned to Yuri. “Sorry. Truce?” He extended his hand and Yuri glared at it for a long while before he reluctantly reached out to take it.

“Yeah. Truce.” He stared at him with resigned anger in his eyes.

“Hey, I’ll go play a song for you guys while you warm up. Cool?”

“Yeah, have at it.” Yuuri gestured to the sound system set up at the other end of the tent next to the tables of food and milling people.

JJ plugged his guitar into the setup and adjusted the controls to flip the sound over to the mic. “Hey, so I’m gonna play a little song for you guys. It’s the first one I wrote so I hope you’ll be a little gentle on it. It was inspired by my beloved fiancé and I dedicate it to her as always but also to everyone else out there with love in their hearts for someone special to them with a special mention for Viktor and Yuuri who go above and beyond for each other every single day. Happy Birthday, Viktor. This one’s called ‘Who I know’.”

The crowd cheered then gave him space to drop into the song.

 

 _Settled in to the reach_  
_Gold must be mine for each_  
_Climb the mountains but they don’t teach_  
_What I need to know_

 _And I’m tired of all the ice and snow_  
_It’s pretty but it don’t heal me though_  
_It’s your smile that makes me grow_  
_That makes me who I know_

 _Will I rise or will I fail_  
_Thoughts they pound just like a hail_  
_Storming reckless through the sail_  
_Will it make me bow_

 _And I’m tired of all the ice and snow_  
_It’s pretty but it don’t heal me though_  
_It’s your smile that makes me grow_  
_That makes me who I know_

 _In your arms is always bliss_  
_And if I’m given just one wish_  
_It’s that I’m the one you always miss_  
_When I have to go_

 _And I’m tired of all the ice and snow_  
_It’s pretty but it don’t heal me though_  
_It’s your smile that makes me grow_  
_That makes me who I know_

 _Cause I’m tired of all the ice and snow_  
_It’s pretty but it don’t heal me though_  
_It’s your smile that makes me grow_  
_That makes me who I know_

JJ switched the music back to the playlist Beka had set while the audience cheered and whistled.

“Hey, JJ!” Yuri called out. “Your song only sucked a little!”

He laughed. “Thanks, kitten!”

“Are you feeling warm yet?” Beka’s finger brushed along the back of Yuri’s hand.

He looked down with confusion at the touch but didn’t pull away. “Starting to.”

“I know what will make you feel warmer.” His hand grasped around the back of Yuri’s then slipped around to match their palms. “Dance with me?”

“I- I don’t know how to dance.” He studied their hands with his confusion deepening.

“You didn’t know how to ride a motorcycle either, but we had fun with me teaching you, right?”

“Yeah.” His eyes stayed fixed on their hands as he allowed Beka to help him off his lap and lead him to where a few others were already dancing to the thumping club music he had chosen. He grabbed Yuri’s hands and led him through a basic two-step, teaching him how to relax his tightly-controlled body and let the motion pop and flare through him.

“Puppy!” Seung-gil staggered up, his suit already slipping into dishevelment, with his husky rushing ahead to meet Sochi before his owner did. “She’s cute. Can I hold her?” His words were slightly slurred as he reached his hands out to her.

“You won’t drop her, right?” Yuuri clutched Sochi a little closer.

“Nope. Not that drunk. Never drunk enough to hurt a puppy.” He sat down on the floor in front of them. “Here. Now I can’t drop her.” He snuggled the puppy Yuuri handed over under his chin with a smile. “Cute puppy. I love Bernese mountain dogs. They’re sorta like huskies but fluffier.”

“She’s so fluffy.” Yuuri smiled and scrunched his fingers through her fur.

“The fluffiest.” Seung-gil nodded and gave her a kiss as he pet his own dog who was sniffing excitedly at her new friend. “What’s her name?”

“Ice Cream Sochi, but you can just call her Sochi,” Viktor said.

Seung-gil’s eyes widened. “That’s. So. Cute! Ice Cream Sochi. Like ice cream sundae, right?”

“Yeah,” Viktor smiled, “I’m impressed you got that.”

“Well, she looks like an ice cream sundae.”

“She does! Yuuri picked out the cutest puppy ever.” Viktor grinned and squeezed Yuuri in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello, Ice Cream Sochi. It’s nice to meet you. You got lucky. They’re good dog parents. I can tell because they’re the kind of people who let dogs come to parties and those are the best kinds of parties and only the best kind of people host parties that allow dogs and so you are very lucky. Aren’t you, you sweet little thing?” His voice gained the squishing tone people like to use on adorable things which was entirely appropriate if not a little strange coming from Seung-gil.

Makkachin left Viktor’s side to join the group and laid down with his head on Seung-gil’s knee as he thumped his tail and licked Sochi’s face.

“Yay! More puppies! I’m in a puppy pile! This is the best party ever. Thanks, Yuuri, for inviting me.”

Yuuri laughed. “I’m so, so glad I did. This is adorable. Who knew you had such a cute side?”

“Well,” his voice dragged the word out until it just faded away, “I am a little drunk. And I have puppies. Did I mention that I love puppies? You can go dance or something if you want. I’ll watch your puppies. I promise I’m not too drunk to keep them safe.”

Viktor put away the phone he was using to take pictures of the incredibly happy drunk Seung-gil and took Yuuri’s hand. “That sounds like a great idea. Dance with me, love?”

“Give me like ten minutes to eat something and get drunk first?”

“Absolutely. That sounds like a great idea. Let’s go.”

Yuuri stood up and took his hand and led him to the tables absolutely spilling with food and drink and grabbed a bottle of vodka that was buried in a bucket of snow then poured two glasses and handed one over to Viktor while he knocked his back and started piling food onto a plate.

“Oh, this looks so good. Finally, a proper meal instead of my nervous grazing of shitty food.”

Viktor frowned and popped a pierogi into Yuuri’s mouth. “Exactly how long were you doing that for?”

“Um…” He gulped it down with minimal chewing so he could speak. “I had a few real meals here and there, but most of the last two weeks.”

“Two weeks?! Yuuri! And you were competing too! If it was causing you so much stress, you should have just told me.” He pouted his lip out with his scold in a way that just forced Yuuri to kiss it.

“But you like surprises.”

“I like you a whole lot more. Just having you with me is more than enough, Yuuri. How about we agree to no more surprises like this for each other that involve complicated planning? Our lives are already stressful enough as it is. I don’t want our relationship to bring us more stress.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” He started shoveling some grilled meat into his mouth which he had learned was called shashlyik and which he had also learned was very, very good. He followed that up with some blini topped with sour cream and translucent little orange orbs of caviar that popped like salty bubbles in his mouth and some more vodka and pirozhki filled with wild greens and a meltingly tender goose meat and more vodka and brined watermelon rind alongside pickled herring and more vodka which was washed down with some sweet little cheese pancakes called sryniki that were topped with sour cream and fresh winter berries which were then washed down with just a bit more vodka.

“Okay, I feel much better now. Let’s dance.” He grabbed Viktor’s hand who had stopped eating a while ago and just watched him stuff his face with amused love all over his. He’d grown rather used to doing stupid and embarrassing things with Viktor watching his every move as though he wanted to jump him right then and there instead of wanting to mock him as he rightfully should. He’d grown to rather like doing stupid and embarrassing things.

They joined Beka and Yurio on the dance floor where Beka had grown bold enough to start directing him with a hand on his hip. Yuuri gave Beka a little approving nod and Beka blushed but then stepped in a little closer to Yuri, letting his hand reach around to his low back. Yuri again seemed confused, but surprisingly accepting of this advance. Maybe the kitten was more welcoming of intimacy than he had assumed. Though he imagined that had it been anyone but Beka, they would have lost a hand by now.

Viktor caught this little exchange and gave Yuuri a warm half smile as he leaned into his ear. “What’s going on with that?”

He pulled him into a tight embrace and started his hips against Viktor’s in a delicious swing. “He finally got it. He’s making his move. You don’t mind making out with me in the sauna in a wildly inappropriate public display of affection to chase everyone out and get them some alone time, do you?” His words felt soft in his mouth through the vodka filtering them.

“I love wildly inappropriate displays of affection with you.” He smiled, wrinkling the bridge of his nose as he combed his fingers through his hair to tug him into a kiss.

“Good. Cause with these assholes as our audience, we’re gonna have to get really inappropriate.” He pushed the meaning of exactly how inappropriate he was talking about with a slow, dirty grind against him. “They don’t have much of an aversion to our displays. Beka has to keep Yurio there too. It’s gonna be hard.” His hands slid up over Viktor’s chest and he grabbed around his neck to pull them tighter. “Really, really hard.”

“Oh, god, Yuuri. You can’t talk like that with so many people around. You’re killing me.”

“Talk like what? Oh, hard? You thought I was talking about something else. I’m not. Not yet. I will be though. Well, I won’t be doing as much talking as I will be showing. I plan to show you a lot.”  

Viktor let out a grumbling sigh as he pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s and closed his eyes. “Minx.”

Yuuri grinned and started up their dance in earnest with a twirl around the floor. He spun Viktor away then tugged him back to caress his face, pausing for a moment before dipping him back and pulling him around to his other side before pulling him up. An exhilarated flush of joy flared up on both of their faces and Yuuri tried out whatever moves he could to keep it going. A foggy memory of an ungraspable dream added a note of familiarity to their joyful, sultry dance. He stepped back and stripped off the suit jacket he had hastily thrown on in an airport bathroom then rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie. He popped open the first few buttons on his shirt and leveled his eyes as he raised his fingers up like horns. Viktor’s face melted and then he smiled as he took off his jacket and held it out as a cape. He charged and Viktor spun his jacket away, bringing it behind his back with a flourish of elbows and a proud chest. He held it out again and again he charged as they circled each other on the floor. Viktor tried to grab him as he went by, but he always twisted out of his grasp. He lunged again and Viktor tried to grapple him into his arms, but he turned and headbutted him in the stomach then looked up as he slipped up inside the circle of Viktor’s arms.

“Got you. You’re mine now.” His playful smile fell across his face.

Viktor gasped and his eyes grew watery. “Yuuri! That’s exactly what you said to me at the forgotten banquet!”

He nodded with his lips pursed. “Yeah, that sounds like something I’d say every time I catch you.”

His smile was teary as he brushed his hand down Yuuri’s face then grasped around his neck to pull him up into a kiss. “Please don’t forget this one.”

“I won’t. I haven’t drunk that much yet. I’ll make sure I pace myself so I can keep this memory in the morning. I don’t want to forget it either.”

“Good.”

They danced a little longer before Yuuri’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked it with a grin. He threw his jacket back on over his mostly unbuttoned shirt and handed Viktor’s his. “Come on. The sleigh is ready.”  

“The what? You got a sleigh?”

“Yeah.” He threw his winter jacket on and nodded to Beka who went to the mic to make an announcement.

“Hey guys, there’s a horse-drawn sleigh out front and Viktor and Yuuri get first dibs on it then everyone else can form groups or pairs and duke it out for the spots after me and Yuri because I call dibs on second!”

“Cheater!” Phichit called.

Beka grabbed the mic back quickly. “Not sorry!” He grinned as he went back to Yuri who greatly approved of his competitive spirit and expressed that with a high five which Beka laced his fingers into to bring him back to their dance as they waited.

Yuuri and Viktor went over to Seung-gil who had all three dogs sitting patiently in front of him waiting for the opportunity to earn another chunk of shashlyik he held in his hands. Seung-gil looked up at them with shining eyes.

“Look! Look! I trained Ice Cream Sochi!” He wiggled back a little then leaned forward to pat his thigh. “Come!” All three dogs invaded him and he handed out the meat along with copious squishing praise. “Sit!” The dogs all sat and he repeated the process. “Stay!” He wiggled on his butt some more to back up with his hand up and his eyes wide like he was willing the command into Sochi’s brand new little brain. “Good girl! Come!” He patted again and doled out the meat. “See?! I trained her! She’s so smart!” He bent down to ruffle Sochi’s fur. “Yuuri picked out a smart puppy. Yes, he did!”

Phichit captured all of this with his camera and a wide grin. “Look at this! It’s amazing! You found his humanity switch! Get him drunk and stick him in a room with puppies!”

“Who wouldn’t that work on?” Viktor asked. “You’d have to be a monster not to respond to that.” He grabbed Sochi from the floor and gave her some snuggles. “You did a great job training her. We have awesome friends who just train our dogs for us when we leave them with them. We’re going to steal her and Makka for a bit though.”

“Nooo!!!” Seung-gil reached toward her with genuine sadness in his eyes at the loss.

“I’ll bring her right back and you can play with them some more. I promise. I just want to bring her on the sleigh with us.”

“You’ll bring them right back? You promise?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Aww… poor Seung-gil.” Phichit patted his shoulder and Seung-gil pulled him down to the floor to cry into his shoulder. “Wow. You are a very sappy drunk.”

“He took my puppies! Now I only have one. I had three before. I need to get more puppies.”

“You wanna take them with you on your sleigh ride?” Viktor asked. “I’m sure they won’t mind two rides.”

“Yes! Thank you! I will take good care of them! Phichit should come with me on the sleigh too cause we’re friends now. He gets it.”

“What do I get?” Phichit laughed.

“It. You get it.” He looked up from his shoulder with unfocused eyes trying hard to focus. “Puppies. You get it. You have hamsters so you get it.”

Phichit laughed and patted his head. “Yeah. I do get it.”

They left Phichit to tend to Seung-gil who had returned to crying as they left with the dogs.

They slipped their winter boots back on and buttoned up against the cold then went out into the snow draped in midnight blue. A red sleigh pulled by two massive, fuzzy, black horses stood in a bare relief from the dark by the light of a crescent moon reflecting off the pristine blanket of snow.

“Look, Yuuri! The horses are fluffy too!”

“I would hope so. I’d feel bad for them if they didn’t have nice warm coats.”

“You can pet them,” the driver called out from his perch in thick English. “They’re friendly.”

The light in Viktor’s eyes led Yuuri to take his hand and trudge over to the horses. Yuuri looked up at these two massive beasts clearly wrapped in thick muscle underneath their fluff and towering over both him and Viktor. “Wow. They’re enormous.”

Viktor had removed his glove to bury his hand in the warmth on the horse's neck. “They’re so warm! Feel them, Yuuri. They’re so sweet too.” His laugh joined with the light jingle of the shifting harness as the horse investigated him with a huge puff of air blown down his neck. He held up Sochi who sniffed and licked at the horse’s nose when he turned his attention to her.

Yuuri removed his glove and held his hand up for the second horse to sniff at with deep puffs of air billowing over it and forming clouds in the frozen night. He tested the driver’s claim with a few gentle strokes to his velvety nose which made the beast bob his head. He jerked back but the horse sought him out again, puffing rapidly in search of his hand. He took off his other glove and buried his hand in the fluff on his neck as Viktor had done. Muscles rippled hot under his hand in the thick arch of his neck.

“Geez, these things are strong. You can just feel how much power is inside him. That’s crazy impressive and a little terrifying.”

“Aww, but they’re so sweet!”

The horse had moved on to nibbling at his jacket with his flopping lips instead of his teeth and making Viktor cringe away as he laughed.

“Yeah,” he smiled, “they are really sweet too. They kind of remind me of you. So intimidatingly impressive, but big snuggle bears when you get close enough to really see them.”

He made a pouting smile across his cold-blushed face. “Yuuri, that’s so sweet.”

His hand stroked through the soft fur as a cloud of heat radiated from the animal and enveloped him in a cozy cocoon. “And they’re so warm! How are they so warm even on a night like this?”

“They have hot bodies,” the driver said. “Like fever, but always. Hotter than us.”

“I wish I had that. Russia is so, so cold.”

“You do have a scorching hot body, Yuuri.” Viktor winked. “The hottest I’ve ever seen.”

“Stop it, you.” He smiled and pushed Viktor’s shoulder to bring him over to the sleigh. “Come on. People are waiting.”

They climbed into the sleigh and nestled into the soft gray furs lining the seat and wrapping over them with Makkachin and Sochi snuggled into their sides. Other than the slight bite of cold across his face, it was more than comfortable. Viktor wrapped his arm around him as the horses lurched forward and left their bodies trying to catch up to where the sleigh now was. After that initial push to start, the horses dragged the sleigh effortlessly through the snow.

“It feels like skating.” Yuuri smiled.

“I was just going to say that. Such smooth power they have.”

A row of delicate bells hung on the harnesses jingled softly as the horses walked. The light was just barely enough to see the vast countryside painted in sparkling navy blue. The glittering snow; the rolling hills leading down to the pool of golden light that was the city of St. Petersburg; the lake covered in drifted snow with a gentle lapping of the waves in the open hole against the wooden stairs; the stars, endless layers of stars glimmering in the black sky; the soft wriggling of their puppies’ attempts to get even closer to them; the steady huff of the horses’ breath; Viktor’s heartbeat under his ear muffled through his jacket; Viktor’s cheek rested against his head- all of it individually was beyond beautiful, but together, it was nothing short of magical. He didn’t have to look up to see the look on Viktor’s face that made every bit of the last few weeks worth it.

“Look! Look!” The driver pointed up to the sky.

A wave of green rolled in across the sky, snapping out a cloud of magenta light as it reached overhead. The electric green light strobed in dancing waves carrying the bright magenta above it and filled the night with its electric pulse as the ribbons of color flickered on a breeze that only existed in the heavens.

“The northern lights.” Viktor smiled down at him. “So beautiful.”

“Yeah. It looks like a dragon made of light dancing with his lover.”

“I love the way you say things.” Viktor reached the arm that was around him further to catch his jaw and tip his face up higher for a kiss. His other arm came around to hold all of him tight as their kiss danced along with the shimmering colors.

He pulled back with a smile and stroked his hand through Viktor’s hair tucked in under his fur-trimmed hood. “Happy Birthday, Vitya. I couldn’t possibly be happier that you were born into this world and then made your way into mine. I love you more than I could ever say.” His fingers tightened in his hair as he tugged him back into their kiss.

The driver pulled to a stop back at the tent with the northern lights still flaring and the party guests gathered outside to watch them. They climbed out of the sleigh and Makkachin jumped down into a huge poof of snow covering them both.

“Makka! So rude!” Viktor laughed and ruffled his head. “You’re so cute though and way too easy to forgive.”

Seung-gil ran over still clinging to Phichit to grab Sochi back from Viktor and patted his thigh to lure Makkachin away which he complied with readily, remembering that those hands had been filled with tasty meat.

Beka and Yuri started to climb aboard and Yuuri gave Beka a pat on the back. “Go for it.”

Beka nodded and they set off for their trip while he and Viktor snuggled together outside watching the lights.

“They usually don’t come out this early.” Viktor looked down at Yuuri and smiled. “Mother nature must be apologizing to you for causing you so much stress.”

“Bitch better be.”

He laughed and leaned in for a kiss. “I love it when your Detroit comes out to play.”

“Yeah? Ready to play some more?” He pulled Viktor back into the tent, shedding their winter bulk and rejoining in their dance. They paused occasionally for more food and drink with Yuuri making up for dozens of missed meals with the plethora of incredible food. Russian food was all about warmth and homey comfort and he loved every bite of it. Russia as a culture was flashier than he was used to in both Japan and America and having to constantly tend to his appearance and outfits to make sure they were up to snuff standing amongst the crowd and especially at Viktor’s side was a bit wearying, but this cuisine was nothing but all-embracing warmth that spilled abundantly from every table.

Viktor in Japan had seemed so terribly foreign, but Viktor here just seemed so terribly Russian. Well, maybe he was a bit strange even amongst the Russians, but of course, Viktor would stand out no matter where he was. He fed a bite of cake to Viktor made of layer after layer of thin flaking pastry interspersed with cream. Viktor smiled and chased it from their mouths with a kiss even sweeter then pulled him back to the dance floor.

“I notice there’s a stripper pole.” Viktor’s hooded eyes dropped down his body carrying the unspoken suggestion along with it.

He groaned. “Yes. There is a stripper pole. I was bullied relentlessly.”

“By whom?”

“Everyone. Every single one of those assholes we call friends. Well, except Yurio and Beka. Beka didn’t chant, but oh my god, his drama with Yurio and thinking Yurio wanted JJ of all people. Like how insane is that? Yurio was the only good one. They chanted. They chanted over and over and they wouldn’t stop and after I agreed to the pole they chanted again until I promised to go on it and then Chris only said he’d help by bringing the booze if I agreed to dance with him again and they were all so terribly mean and they held me hostage by not letting me plan anything about the party until I gave in.”

“Yuuri, my darling, I love you so much and I’m so sorry for what you suffered, but… Hold on. I have to do this.” He walked to the mic and got Beka’s help who was back on the DJ stand to switch it on. “So, my beloved Yuuri just informed me that all of the assholes we skate with and call friends, except for Yurio and Beka, held this little party hostage until he agreed to dance on the pole again. To all of you, I say thank you for the wonderful present. I love every one of you so much for knowing what I wanted the most.”

Yuuri scoffed in indignation while the crowd whistled and cheered.

“But I love Yuuri most of all for agreeing just for my sake. And because I love him more than anything else, I’m voiding all of his obligations to promises he made for dancing on it and if anyone has issue with that, they can take it up with me. But I do love each and every one of you for making such extraordinary efforts to be with me here today to make this day so special. And, Yurio, thank you for stepping up to help my Yuuri by having his back.”

Yuri gave one of his heartbreakingly sweet smiles that he quickly tucked away under a nod.

Yuuri’s heart melted as Viktor came back and took him in his arms, swaying them back into their dance. He reached for a kiss then determination fixed itself in his body and he pushed Viktor firmly back by his shoulders. “You really wanna see me dance again?”

“Yes! I do! I won’t make you though.”

“They may know what you want, but I’m the only one who can give you what you want. Make sure you get a front row seat, love.”

Viktor grabbed one of the chairs from along the wall and followed Yuuri’s order to the T planting it directly in front of the pole and sitting down while Yuuri went up to Beka at the stand.

“Hey, so how did it go? Are you guys official yet?”

“What did what go?”

“On the sleigh ride.” He studied his completely baffled expression. “You didn’t kiss him, did you?”

“No! Why would I? I thought the plan was in the sauna!”

He planted his palm on his forehead. “I said go for it! You were on a sleigh ride with him. All alone. With gorgeous scenery. With the fucking northern lights! How did you miss that? I literally told you!”

“I… I thought you meant go for the ride.”

He groaned and buried his face deeper. “Oh my god. You’re just as bad as me.”

“And we weren’t alone. There was the driver.”

“He doesn’t care. Do you know how many people have done shit like that in his sleigh? I’m certain he wouldn’t have even noticed. Viktor and I were making out and he didn’t give one crap. Oh my god, Beka. The northern lights! A sleigh ride! You didn’t even like the sauna idea!”

“Did I blow it?” Beka looked at him with a wounded, innocent expression he would have never guessed him capable of making.

“No, you just missed a great opportunity. Did you at least cuddle with him?”

“Yeah.” He blushed. “He actually cuddled against me before I even did anything.”

“Really? That’s great, actually. You’re doing a good job with your hints. This may go smoother than we were thinking.”

“You really think so?”

“It’s looking that way. Hey, can you play ‘For Your Entertainment’ by Adam Lambert for me?”

“Gonna strip again?”

“Yeah. It’s his birthday and he likes it oh so much.” He waved and stopped at the table for some more liquid courage and removing his shoes and socks before taking up his position at the pole.

He looked demurely down, a timid bite of his lip as he shifted nervously from side to side, his arm crossed over his body to hold his elbow. The beat started in soft and his nervous shifting started to sway into the rhythm. The first hard beat clicked his eros smirk onto his face and he looked up to catch Viktor’s hitched breath in his hand. He stepped into a tight spin, shedding his jacket and letting it fly out to land in Viktor’s face, dropping to his knees on the next hard beat as Viktor’s stunned face tried to keep up.

 _So hot_  
_Out the box_  
_Can we pick up the pace?_  
_Turn it up,_  
_Heat it up_  
_I need to be entertained_

Thrusting up in deep pulses from his knees, he arched back to strip the tie from his neck and tossed it to Viktor’s feet then sliding into a spin that turned his back to him, he swayed to the beat as he opened the front of his shirt and let it slip teasingly slow from his body. He spun back around, his shirt left forgotten on the floor, and grabbed Viktor’s knees to slide up between them and back to his feet, grazing Viktor’s lips with his own on the way.

 _No escaping when I start_  
_Once I'm in I own your heart_  
_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_  
_So hold on until it's over_

Writhing hard against his quivering body, he placed his foot under the seat of the chair and took Viktor’s hand into his own, holding on tight. He knocked his chair back, leaving him reeling in his fall. Their arms reached the limit of his hold on him and Viktor jerked to a stop inches from the floor, looking up at his smirking face with terrified eyes. He let him consider his new position to the sounds of the audience’s screaming approval.

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?_  
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_  
_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

He jerked Viktor back up to being seated solidly on the floor but left him in his disheveled slump against the hard metal to turn to the pole and stretch his grip on it into an arching spin. The pants he had unzipped as he stripped off his shirt fell from his body as he lifted onto the pole and spun around it, holding on with one hand, his legs flaring out from his tight grip.  

 _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_  
_I'm here for your entertainment_

He dropped back to the floor and swung his leg high over Viktor’s head to land in his lap and let Viktor’s hands follow his rippling muscles as he writhed against him. His lips found Viktor’s neck and he gave the most beautifully desperate whimper he had ever heard from him as he worked to free the skin below his collar so he could caress it with teasing nips. Arching back from Viktor’s lap, he gripped the pole and pulled himself away and back onto the pole, his body upside down and hanging by the strength in his thighs as his hands caressed his own body. His eyes closed to revel in what he found.

He flipped down into holds and spins around the pole, his strength allowing his body to caress gravity as a flighty lover. A sinuous flow connected his poses into a freeing pleasure that released all of his tension and his inhibitions as he smiled upon Viktor and the lust he owned filling his face. Embarrassing things were irresistible when they put that look on him.

He dropped back to the floor and worked his dance around the pole, filthy grinds spilling from him unabashedly as though they were poetry from his lips. He moved back to Viktor, resting in a deep arch over his shoulder, hips thrust high, as he allowed him to take obscene liberties with his hands along his body, fingers catching at the waistband of his black shorts.

 _Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_  
_Oh, do you know what you got into?_  
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

He flipped around to straddle him again, hips working tight against him, his lips and tongue joining his dance, tangling with Viktor’s in an open kiss careless of their audience. He jerked back, leaving Viktor pleading openly for more as he moved back from his lap and braced his hands against his shoulders to work him as he worked the pole.

_I'm here for your entertainment_

He fell back into Viktor’s lap and into his desperate kiss that demanded his hold on him back from Yuuri’s grip. Viktor pressed over him, arching him back over the arms he held around him as firm as steel bars while the audience roared in panting approval.

Viktor pulled back, his eyes wild and chest heaving. “Oh. My. God. You are the hottest thing on this entire planet. And that’s not exaggerated at all. Holy shit, Yuuri. You’re so fucking sexy.” He crushed another desperate kiss against him. He pulled back again and left his forehead against his while his voice growled in frustration. “It’s going to be hours before I can have you all to myself. Are aware of the hundred different ways you killed me just now?”

“No. Can you show me them all later?” He kissed the spot behind Viktor’s ear that always made him shiver.

He growled his way into another kiss and pulled back, taking his lip in his teeth until he had to let go. “Oh, you can bet your pretty little ass I will. I swear to god, Yuuri, when I get my hands on you, you just might regret riling me up this much.”

“I doubt it. I’m looking forward to you teaching me every single one of those hundred things. I’ll be a good student. I promise.”

“Fuck, Yuuri. You need to stop talking right now if you don’t want me displaying your effects to everyone here. I thought the banquet… This… a million times better and hotter.”   

Yuuri tugged at his arm to get him to release him with one last deep kiss as he stood up. He broke apart from him with a sigh of regret then pulled him up off the chair and took his spot. “Okay, your turn.”

“What?!” Viktor’s jaw fell open.

He waved his hand at him. “Go ahead. I’ve stripped for you twice now. It’s your turn.”

“But… I don’t know how to pole dance. Especially not like that.”

“I wanna see you strip, birthday boy. Don’t forget that I’m still your biggest fan. I was once thrilled by a grainy photo of you on the beach where your swimsuit had slipped down by about two inches. You don’t have to try very hard to impress me. You’ve already more than done that.”

“Okay, fine. What song should I pick?”

“One that makes you feel like taking off your clothes.” He winked.

“I don’t even need music for that.” He smiled as he went over to Beka.

Chris came up and gave Yuuri a kiss on the cheek. “You’re a cruel man, Yuuri Katsuki, making him follow that performance. You’re officially the top scorer when it comes to pole dancing. You should always go last.”

“Are we still dancing together?”

Chris gasped. “You’re still willing to? I thought Viktor freed you from that.”

“Sure, I’ll dance with you. You did bring the booze that makes me willing to do this after all. And I love Viktor’s face when I’m up there.”

“You’re going to completely destroy that man one of these days you know.”

“Hm. Thought I already had. Guess I need to try a little harder.”

Viktor came back to the pole and waited with what looked like genuine nerves before his song started. The familiar silky purr that was Beyonce’s voice started up and Viktor started to sway, letting his jacket slip from his shoulders. Yuuri cheered as loud as he could which brought a smile to his face as his hands moved up to his tie and stripped it from his neck. That ever-present fanboy part of him started to die in the best of ways as Viktor’s smile slid into a smirk below that liquid silver hair dropping over his face and his hands went down each button at the cruelest pace.

 _I just wanna_  
_Show you how much I appreciate you_  
_Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you_  
_Wanna show you how much I will forever be true_  
_Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood_  
_Wanna show you how much, I value what you say_  
_Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe_  
_Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart_  
_I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart_

The shirt finally hit the floor and his pants followed, giving him a wink over his shoulder, he moved to the pole and stepped around it, using it to bend and flex his rippling body. Defined muscles spilled with the force of life filling them to the brim and cascading down his flowing bends and turns, rising and falling over each swell and dip that crafted him. Yuuri gripped his bare thighs as his eyes followed every tantalizing, enthralling movement. Two inches of grainy flesh was enough to leave him clutching a magazine and drooling like a madman. This… this was enough to incapacitate him for life. Viktor bent sideways to open into a split, his toes touching the pole far above his head and ran his hand down his inner thighs so slowly Yuuri choked on every single agonizing inch of his endless legs.

 _Loving you is really all that’s on my mind_  
_And I can’t help but to think about it day and night_  
_I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

His head flipped back as his leg came down and thrust him into a spin around the pole, the muscle on his arms thickening as he lifted himself from the floor and hooked his calf around the pole above his head, freeing his hand to caress his stomach down to his chest and then to reach for Yuuri.

 _Tonight I’m gonna dance for you_  
_Tonight I’m gonna put my body on your body_  
_Boy I like it when you watch me_

He held the pole as he kicked his leg free and slowed his fall back to the ground. Leaving one foot anchored at the base, he hooked his other leg at the knee and stretched into a deep arc, his graceful arms floating as he pushed the bend further then swung back to release his leg and drop to the ground, crawling on his hands and knees toward him.

 _Loving you is really all that's on my mind_  
_And I can't help but to think about it day and night_  
_I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

He paused at his feet and rolled onto his back, thrusting up into an arch of his back, fingers splayed as they pressed him off the ground from overhead. He rolled a wave from fingertips to pointed toes then rolled back to crawl into his lap, drawing a line of kisses from his waistband up along his throat. He turned to rest his back against Yuuri’s chest, his head resting back over his shoulder and Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from turning those last few inches to close their mouths on each other as Viktor worked his body against him, sweaty and writhing in primal lust for each other. Restraint wasn’t something he was familiar with when it came to feeling Viktor like this and he fought against it like a caged animal. His hands trembled as they caressed the slick canvas of his torso and he imagined all of the ways he’d paint his desperate love for this man across it.  

 _I'mma take this time_  
_To show you how much you mean to me_  
_'Cause you all I need_  
_Boy look into my eyes_  
_While I'm grinding on you_  
_This is beyond sex_  
_I'm high on you_  
_If it's real then you know how I feel_  
_In my mind all I can think about_  
_Is a frame for our future_  
_And the pictures of the past_  
_And a chance to make this love last_

Viktor twisted to lock eyes on him, his hand holding his cheek, the lust raging in their eyes laying bare the depths of their desire for each other to their entire screaming audience.

“Goddamn it, I need you so badly.” Yuuri bit another kiss into him as he collapsed shaking onto his lap. “You’re so hot and so gorgeous. And… Goddamn it. I can’t handle this. You just… for me. So hot. So, so, so hot.”

“Yeah,” Viktor heaved and pulled him down for another kiss, “for you. Only for you. You liked it then?”

“Liked it? Liked it, Vitya? You killed me a thousand times. I’m still dying. I can’t stop dying.”

“We’re getting a pole for our bedroom.”

“That is the best idea I’ve heard in weeks. God, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you so much too. I hate being apart from you.” They grabbed back into another desperate kiss.

“Alright,” Chris waved his hands at them, “unless you two are going to continue this show, clear out so the rest of us can have some fun too.”

“What? You mean we can’t have front row tickets to your show too?” Yuuri asked with a wink. “I would have thought you’d like that.”

“Oh, putain. Merci, Mon Cherie. Drunk Yuuri is the absolute best. Of course, you can stay right there.” He left to go request his music and Phichit pulled up a chair and put it next to theirs.

“Will you dance with me, Yuuri? I wanna try it but I’m a little nervous to do it myself. That is of course if Viktor doesn’t mind.”

“I will never mind an excuse to see Yuuri on that pole.”

“Awesome! So, will you?”

“I’d love to. What are we gonna dance to?”

“Hmm… can we do ‘Loca’?”

“That’s the one by Shakira, right?”

“Yep.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a fun song.”

Chris came over to Phichit already stripped down to his skimpy underwear and carrying his tie. “Mind if I borrow this, darling?” He stripped Phichit’s tie from his neck and held both of them out to him. “Help me out a little?” He winked and presented his wrists for Phichit to wrap each one in a tie leaving the long ends dangling. “Merci.” He winked and planted a kiss on his cheek and went to the pole to wait for his song.

‘Slave 4 U’ by Britney came up and Chris used the free ends of the ties to bind his hands to the pole as he writhed to the music, wrapping and releasing them as he worked the pole through his sensual holds. He ran and slid on his knees to Phichit’s feet and worked the floor in front of him while Phichit blushed and laughed behind his camera. Chris, seeming annoyed with his ability to function normally, crawled up into his lap and danced until the phone hit the floor. Chris smiled at his victory and flipped around to let the stunned Phichit get a different feel and view of his hard body against his. He finished draped over his lap, head reaching for the floor and Phichit’s hold on the ties stopping him from going too far.

Sara and Mila took to the stage next and Michele ran over to her to try to pull her away from the pole. Chris and Viktor got up and found a new chair to stick him in between Yuuri and Phichit then returned to their respective laps and held the very disgruntled Michele back.

“She’s all grown up now, Mickey,” Viktor said. “Time to accept it. She’s more than old enough to decide if she wants to dance on a pole with her lesbian lover or not.”

“Lesbian lover?!” Michele screeched. “She’s not-”

He cut out as Sara looked pointedly at him then turned to grab Mila into a kiss that made her knees go weak underneath her.

“But- She- boys! She kept saying she wanted to date boys!”

“Maybe she likes both.” Viktor shrugged. “Or maybe she’s just gay for Mila. Either way, it’s her life.”

The gritty beat of ‘Raspberry Swirl’ came up and Sara dropped to her knees in front of Mila to slide the emerald dress up and off her body, tossing it into Michele’s face as she left kisses over Mila’s smooth breasts peeking out from the top of her bra.

Viktor laughed. “I think she’s trying to convey to you exactly how much it is her life and not yours. I think it’s time you listen. I’d leave that dress there if you don’t wanna see more.”

He huffed and pulled the dress from his face as Mila reached behind Sara’s back to slowly slide the zipper of her skin-tight, purple dress down and peel it from her body. They rocked their hips around the pole together, caressing and pulling away with laughter to come back again into another sultry kiss while JJ and the few other straight men there along with a few women drooled uncontrollably.

They released the horror-struck Michele to allow Yuuri and Phichit to get up from under them to start their dance. Phichit stripped to his white, hamstered boxer-briefs and Yuuri laughed. “You’re ridiculous! I can’t believe you wore your hamster underwear to pole dance.”

Phichit laughed and wiggled the cartoon hamster on his butt in Chris’s hysterical face. “I kinda forgot I was wearing them, but oh well.”

Yuuri shook his head with a smile and as the Latin beat started up, he smacked his hamster butt to get him moving with him.

Phichit gasped and covered his butt with his hands. “Yuuri! I can’t believe you struck a hamster! You should know better!”

Yuuri laughed and smacked him again when his hands fell away. “Move your ass, hamster boy! You chanted for the pole, you better dance!” He grabbed Phichit’s hands and led him through the merengue beat rocking their hips around the floor and helping him through a few holds and swings around the pole.

With most of the party guests having lost their clothes already, the participants willing to risk their lives in frigid water stripped down the rest of the way much to Yurio’s horror and grabbed towels to head out to the sauna leaving suits and dresses littered across the floor. Beka was frozen on the DJ stand so Yuuri went over to give him a shove.

“Come on, Beka, you can do this.”

“No, I can’t!” His eyes were wide in horror. “He’s not even going out.”

“Yes, he is. I sent Viktor to that mission. He knows how to push his buttons.”

Right on cue a laughing, naked Viktor had Yurio roiling in anger as he started stripping his clothes from his body. The horror on Beka’s face increased as lust fixed in his eyes as they locked onto the sight before him.

“Come on, Beka. You didn’t make me deal with your drama for nothing. You’re doing this.”

“But… That means… I have to strip too!”

“Have you never been naked before? It’s fine. We’re all naked. It’s like the onsen.” He sighed and grabbed the motionless Beka’s hand. “Let’s go.” He pulled him from the stand and poured him a drink. “Here. Take the edge off.”

Beka knocked it back with a wince then poured another and finished that too then started taking off his suit.

“There ya go. Still need me to hold your hand or can I join Viktor again?”

“Please. Keep holding my hand. I need help. What do I say?” His hands quaked as they went to his belt.

“Say you’ve wanted him since you were twelve and you want him to be your boyfriend. You don’t have to say anything complicated. Or you could do what Viktor did and just kiss him.”

“But-”

“He wants you to.”

He looked up at him. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Beka’s pants hit the floor followed by his underwear and he nodded. “Okay, let’s go.” He stayed rooted where he was.

Yuuri sighed and grabbed his hand. “I think you’re worse than me. At least I managed to strip and bathe with him without someone dragging me to it.” He tossed him a towel on the way out of the tent and into the snow. The northern lights were still fluttering overhead as they pranced through the thick snow like it was hot coals and burst through the door of the smoking wooden shack, shivering as hot steam smacked their faces. Yuuri blinked, taking in the haphazard slosh of materials that had joined to make the banya. It had obviously been scavenged piece by piece and assembled with a crude hand, but the large stone oven was serving its function quite well by pumping a welcomed heat over each of the already sweating bodies pooled over the stacked rows of wooden benches.

JJ laughed, his arm draped over his girlfriend. “Did ya trade Viktor in? His dance wasn’t sexy enough for you? I’m a little surprised. Even I thought that dance was sexy.”

Yuuri and Beka both looked down at Yuuri’s hand still clutching Beka’s. Beka blushed and pulled his hand away while Yuuri went over to sit in Viktor’s lap.

“I would never trade Viktor for anything and his dance was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” He smiled and gave Viktor a deep kiss.

Beka stumbled over and sat on the bench just below Yuri.

“Hey, Beka! I’m up here, idiot! Why are you down there?”

“Oh. Right.” Beka blushed harder as he climbed up to join him and their group of friends exchanged knowing glances.

Phichit had Seung-gil’s head rested on his lap while he stroked it gently. He answered Yuuri’s questioning glance. “He’s sad he had to leave the puppies. I told him he should spend time with us humans too. He disagrees.”

“I thought you got it. You don’t get it.”

“I do get it. You just need to be with people sometimes too. They can be as fun as puppies.”

He gasped. “What? That’s not true! Puppies are the best! Nothing can be as good as puppies!”

“I can think of a few things you can do with people that are more fun than you can do with puppies.”

“Like what?”

Phichit leaned down and planted a kiss on his pouting mouth, his tongue peeking out as he pulled away and smiled at his wide-eyed face. “Like that.”

Seung-gil nodded, his eyes still wide. “You can’t do that with puppies.”

“No. There’s lots of fun things you can’t do with puppies.”

“Or hamsters.”

“Yeah.”

Seung-gil nodded slowly considering this new piece of information. “I didn’t think I would like those things, but I think I like it with someone who gets it.” He sat up and locked his eyes on Phichit’s for an awkwardly long length of time before he tipped his head and pressed Phichit against the wall with his kiss while everyone cheered.

“My ship!” Yuuri thrust his fists into the sky. “Finally! Slowest ship ever! I’ve been waiting for this for years!”

Seung-gil pulled back then cuddled back into Phichit’s lap while Phichit blinked with wide eyes then looked down and smiled at each other.

“Really?” Viktor asked. “You were shipping them? I kinda shipped him with Chris.”

“What?” Yuuri looked at him horrified. “My Phichit is too innocent for Chris. Sorry, Chris. No offense intended.”

“None taken. I take that as a compliment, sweetie.”

“Yeah, I was hoping Phichit could tame him a bit.”

“Nothing can tame me, sweet cheeks. You should know that.”

Georgi pried his eyes away from his new girlfriend to join their discussion. “I think there’s a man out there who can tame even you. I think Viktor was right to ship you two.”

“What? That’s ridiculous,” JJ said. “It’s totally Phichit and Seung-gil. They’re adorable together. Just look at them.” He waved to where they were sneaking smiles at each other in between blushing at being the center of attention.

“Seung-gil’s so serious though. He never even smiles. Phichit’s always happy,” Yurio chimed in.

Beka looked at him worried. “You don’t like serious?”

“No, I didn’t say that. I’m just saying that they’re kinda total opposites.”

“Opposites can get along, can’t they? Aren’t we kinda opposite?”

“No. Well, maybe a little. You’re a lot quieter than I am, but we’re a lot alike too.”

Yuuri smiled. “Yeah, it’s the same with Phichit and Seung-gil. He’s not quite as robotic as you’d think as you can all now see. They’re the perfect match.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll change ships to side with my Yuuri here. He’s always so smart about everything.” Viktor smiled and gave him a kiss. “And having opposing ships in a relationship is troublesome.”

“Hey, JJ, I really liked your song,” Yuuri said. “Can I get a copy of it?”

“Oh, thanks. Uh, I don’t have it recorded or anything. I just play it sometimes.”

“Really? You should record that one. I thought you had a band, no?”

“Yeah, but I haven’t shown them that one yet. I wasn’t sure how good it was and it’s kinda different from what we usually play and honestly, I’ve never played it for anyone but her before.”

“Really? Well, thank you for singing it for us. It’s really good. Get it recorded. I’d love a copy.”

“Yeah, me too,” rounded the room to reach JJ’s slightly embarrassed self.

“Thanks, guys. I’ll do that.” He gave his girlfriend a little squeeze as she looked up to smile at him.

“Alright, the venik’s hot.” Mila clapped her hands. “Let do this.”

“They needed to be hot?” Yuuri cringed from flashbacks to crazy Russian ideas then realized with his concern expanding exponentially by the second that he was currently inside of a Russian idea. “We’re already in a sauna.”

“Yeah. They need to be hotter.” Mila smiled, brandishing two dripping wet bundles of leaves.

“Oh god.”

“I’ll demonstrate on Sara if she doesn’t mind.”

“You can whip me all you want, sweetie.” She winked and laid down on the towel stretched over the bench as Mila directed her to.

The rest of the Russians who were already well-versed in this method of torture grabbed their victims and fresh bundles of branches that had been soaking in buckets of hot water as Mila proceeded to whip Sara’s flesh to a stinging red while she moaned with a sound that Yuuri couldn’t place in the correct category of pain or pleasure. He and Beka locked eyes with shared horror as their Russians laid them out and raised their weapons.

“If I don’t make it out of this alive,” Beka said to Yuuri, “it’s been great knowing you. You’ve been a great friend.”

“Yeah, same to you. Good luck.”

“Oh my god, you guys are being such babies.” Yuri cracked the branches down over Beka’s back which made him gasp and jerk off the bench.

“Oh my god! It’s hot! I didn’t know anything could feel hot when you’re in a literal oven.”

Yuri proceeded to thrash him relentlessly while ignoring completely his whimpering sobs, but before he had time to feel properly sorry for him, Viktor joined in the sadistic “treatment”. He would swear to his grandchildren's wedding day that Viktor beat his back so hard with those branches, he could taste them. The room filled with gasps and moans and the rustling slap of burning hot leaves on skin as the perpetrators laughed amongst themselves with far too much glee. Even sweet little Phichit was having worrying amounts of fun pummeling Seung-gil from head to toe while he cried about how puppies were so much more fun than this. Yuuri silently agreed.

“Okay, love, turn over!” Viktor’s voice chirped brutally through the whacking leaves.

“Oh my god. I knew I was going to die. I just thought it would be in ice water or on a motorcycle. Not from being beaten to death with leaves by a man who claims to love me!”

“You’re fine. It’s just intense. Flip over. You’ll feel great when we’re done.”

“Yeah, anyone would feel great when someone stops whipping them with boiling leaves!” Yuuri turned over anyway, his body stupidly trusting Viktor out of habit even though his mind had serious doubts as to his lover’s sanity at this moment.

“Oh, hold on. These are getting too cold. I need fresh ones.”

“Oh my god.”

Viktor left his stinging body alone for a moment only to return with a bundle of leaves he would swear was even hotter than the last as they cracked down over his chest. He looked down to take stock of his damage as Viktor moved over his stomach with those vicious branches. His chest and arms were covered with fragments of leaves that had shattered over his body now bright red from every drop of blood in him rushing to defend against the blows. Viktor moved along to his legs recklessly close to a part of him he knew they both treasured but that knowledge was only barely reassuring. Viktor finished off his toes with a flourish then grabbed his hand to help him up.

“See? You survived. Now just do the same for me.” He stretched out in Yuuri’s spot while he went to fetch fresh bundles of branches.

Beka stumbled over next to him, his eyes wild with fear, broken leaves dropping from every inch of him. Yuuri had to imagine that he looked much the same. “Dude.”

He nodded as he pulled the sopping branches from the scalding water. “Dude.”

JJ joined them and Yuuri was pretty sure he saw him wiping tears away as he grabbed his branches. “I can’t do this to her. It’s awful. How is this a thing? I don’t understand how this is a thing. Who would come up with this and say it’s good for you?”

“Russians.” Yuuri dipped his chin as JJ nodded in understanding and turned back to his own crazy Russian. “Russians,” he muttered again as he lifted the branches and brought them down over his back.

“Harder, Yuuri.”

“Oh my god.” He closed his eyes and thrashed him until he was sure he must be drawing blood.

Viktor sighed with a blissful expression. “Better. Keep going. Faster and harder.”

“Beat him the same way you intend to fuck him tonight.” Chris looked over with a wink as his newly made friend who had congratulated his pole routine with abundant admiration for his skills beat his back with great enthusiasm.

Yuuri shook his head and started working the branches full force against his lover’s skin which only seemed to please him more.

“See? He likes it rough, Mon Cherie.” Chris winked and relaxed back onto the bench.

Yuuri finished with his apparently very welcomed torture and they all ran out on prancing tiptoes into the snow. Viktor dived in ahead of him, plunging under the water completely and rising back to the surface with a gasp. Yuuri, drunk on vodka and pain, followed him into the only thing hotter than a scorching sauna- a lake in Russia in midwinter. The cold burned his skin and as he was submerged in the dark water, his orientation to reality left him and he truly wasn’t certain if he’d made a wrong turn somewhere off the stairs and instead had plunged straight into a pit of fire. His muscles contracted as hard as they were capable of in a desperate rush to remove him from the flames licking his skin and he gasped back to the surface where Viktor’s arms found him.

“Look.” Viktor pointed insanely up at the sky to have him marvel at the sparkling stars and emerald and magenta fire dancing in the sky instead of sanely at the way out of this hell. “It’s beautiful.” The sounds of their screaming, agonizing friends filled the space behind his words creating the same surreal feeling he’d had earlier at spotting Yuri outside the airport only far more potent.

He turned to him and his pure confusion made Viktor smile and pull him against his body that held no more warmth and into a kiss that burned hotter than any other he had tasted. Viktor led him back out of the water with him having no mind left for even self-preservation having given that over to him at some point during this absurd ordeal and led him back to the sauna where he was instructed to lie down again for another whipping with the branches.

“Again?!” Yuuri wailed in protest.

“Five times. We have to repeat it five times.”

“Oh my god. I’m gonna die.”

“No. You’re gonna live. You’ll see.” He proceeded to beat the life straight out of him.

The second time facing that black water that held the flames of hell was so much worse than the first now knowing precisely what that torture felt like. Yuri, Beka, and Chris all formed in on JJ who was paused at the end of the dock, staring at the black water. They gave their war cry as they rushed forward and JJ had just enough time to look back before they rammed him over the wooden steps and into the frigid lake. He came back to the surface screaming and his girlfriend laughed and cannonballed in next to him making him scream again as a fresh wave of cold slapped his face.

Yuuri grabbed Seung-gil’s hand and pulled him away from Phichit while Mila and Sara grinned wicked smiles and followed them down the dock.

“My ship! Yuuri! Don’t break my ship!” Phichit rushed to him but lacked the power to stop them from grabbing his arms and legs and start swinging him over the water.

“Sorry, bro. He has crimes to pay for. Don’t worry, we’ll return him safe and sound.” Yuuri started counting and on three, they released him to scream and flail through the air and smack down into the water just one degree too warm to be ice. Phichit followed him and they clung to each other, gasping at the shock to their systems.  

They rinsed and repeated the numbing heat of the branches and the scalding cold of the lake and every journey out to the depths of hell made him rise again to see that sky Viktor pointed out every time gaining clarity and a vivid understanding of the true beauty they lived in. They came back in from their last dip into the dark pit and relaxed in the comforting heat of the sauna. Viktor held him tight and lavished him with kisses.

“How do you feel, love?”

Yuuri looked up at him, wide-eyed clarity, as his body throbbed with overwhelming sensation. “Alive. Blissfully alive.” The only other statement he’d ever uttered in his life that held more truth was his “I love you” spoken to Viktor. He wasn’t sure if this was just potent relief at surviving the ordeal or if the torture actually had some real benefit, but either way, he couldn’t deny the way his life surged through him at its peak.

He smiled, crinkles forming at his eyes and pulled him tighter into a kiss. Yuuri swung over into his lap and deep kisses flowed between them as his buzzing body started to settle into a familiar heat. He broke apart long enough to glance around the room and Beka had managed to find the strength all on his own to take Yuri’s hand and was telling him something in a low voice close to his ear as Yuri stared hard at their hands. No one else had taken any action though and were all casually casting glances their way. He gave a little sigh and pressed back into the kiss, arching into him and moaning. Viktor grinned under their kiss and let his hands roam his body. He rocked his hips gently against Viktor and struggled to contain his building excitement. He paused again to glance at their friends and they all just watched with great interest. He gripped Viktor’s hair and rose up onto his knees to lean over him, holding his chin with his fingers and moaning harder. He broke away panting after a minute, unable to hold himself back for even another.

“Oh my god, you thirsty mother fuckers! Get out!” He waved his arms in huge fanning motions toward the door. “Is there any point in which you’d all get the clue and leave?”

“Not when you’re inviting us to a show like that.” Chris winked. “We’d let you show us whatever you like.”

“It’s not an invite! We were trying to chase you out so some people could have a chance to be alone. Go.” He flicked his hands again and people started to filter out. Yuuri stopped at the door to look back at a sick-looking Beka and a very confused Yurio. “Sorry, Beka, I tried for more subtlety but obviously directness is the only thing these guys respond to.”

“It’s- it’s okay.”

“Go for it, Beka.” He fixed a hard look on him then followed the rest of the group back into the tent where they dried off with fresh towels and slipped back into their underwear. Seung-gil pulled Phichit with him straight back onto the floor with the dogs and laughed with glee when they all welcomed him back with wagging tails and pouncing kisses on his face. Emil was up on the pole dancing with Michele in the front row and a crowd around them cheering eagerly as they danced along in the dreamy sway of the thoroughly drunk and happy.

Chris grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled him over to the DJ stand to mess with Beka’s iPod. He selected another Britney song, ‘Gimme More’, for their dance and Yuuri added ‘Zero Gravity’ by Echoman after it. They applauded Emil’s dance then stepped up to start theirs.

Viktor watched him with that awe-struck expression that was the most powerful drug for luring him into acts that held the reward of keeping it on his face. They worked into elaborate poses on the pole, both striving to outdo each other but still having a great time. Chris gave him a kiss on the cheek as they stepped off and Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand to pull him into the next song.

 _Within a heartbeat_  
_You change reality_  
_In the blink of an eye_  
_We touch infinity_  
_One heart one soul_  
_We defy all theory_  
_When I'm with you_  
_Zero gravity_

He climbed to the top of the pole and held it tight between his thighs as he bent back to reach for Viktor’s hand. The thumping, mellow beat chased them through soaring arcs of their bodies spinning around the pole. Lifting away in weightlessness then pulling in to grasp and caress, they entangled with each other to the gritty rhythm. Their bodies slowly melded together in their intricate, weaving dance, their eyes and hands always seeking each other. He wrapped his calf around the pole and put all of his trust in that one gripping twist as he hung upside down, his free leg flaring out, to reach Viktor’s face and hold it between his hands through a kiss.

As he pulled away, the spotlight glinted the gold from the pole into Viktor’s eyes brighter than any medal. He unwrapped and released himself into Viktor’s free arm, arching backward over it with his arms stretched out overhead as Viktor’s lips danced along his core. He gripped back onto the pole and lifted himself back to the top, upside down, his knee hooked around the pole and his free leg opened to the side, and sent them into a tight spin with Viktor using the force to let his legs pressed close together fly away from the pole he held tight in his hand. Yuuri flipped back upright, knee still hooked up high and his free leg planted against the pole below and he loosened one arm from his hold to reach for Viktor’s waist as he rose to meet him at the top and caught his lips into a sighing kiss, life and love flowing between them unbound.  

Their song faded out and Viktor pulled back, watching him with wonder and lust still swirling in his eyes. “I can’t wait anymore. I need you now. I don’t care where. I don’t care how. I just need you.”

Yuuri looked over to see the happiest Beka he’s ever seen with his arm tight around Yuri’s waist. “I think the sauna’s free.”

Viktor’s eyes glowed as he jumped off the pole to drag him there, dancing awkwardly through the snow, laughing and spilling their love into the vibrant night.


	6. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarinda: So this tag team writing thing we’ve started gets a little weird when smut is involved, but boy did it turn out something hot. And not just cause it takes place in a sauna!  
> Enjoy! -_-b
> 
> D_Toska: It's over!!! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ It's been so much fun writing this, I can't believe it's over! Also, I can't believe I once thought I could actually get to the end of a fic without it turning x-rated. ( ᵌ ⍨ ᵌ ) But watchya gonna do? へ‿(ツ)‿ㄏ Thank you to all of the wonderful readers who stuck with us to the end! We hope you enjoy this last installment. Mind the rating change. 
> 
> Also, contest update!!! You all have until January 3rd, 2017 to comment on your favorite emojis before we close this out and select the winners.

Yuuri surged ahead, tugging on Viktor’s fingers, pulling them toward the reward they both desperately craved. The heat of the dancing and their prolonged separation was practically melting the snow and ice all around them. They slipped into the steamy room and Yuuri gently pushed Viktor onto the bench to his left. Turning back to the door, he secured the latch. 

“Yuuuri,” Viktor whined. “I’m getting cold over here, moya lyubov.” His blue eyes sparkled in the dim light from the mismatched lamps. He held his arms out to Yuuri who took the offered embrace after pouring a ladle of water onto the heated rocks piled next to the stone heater.

“Now we can’t have that now can we?” Yuuri smirked as he straddled Viktor’s lap who rocked his hips upward as he settled down, seeking the friction his body craved. He could feel how hard Viktor already was through the single layer of fabric they each still wore. “Though, I think we missed a step, no?” Rising up again, Yuuri slipped off his boxers and tossed them on the floor.

Viktor’s hungry gaze lingered on every curve of Yuuri’s naked body. “Best birthday present ever. Come here and turn around, moya lyubov.”

Viktor rose and shed his own briefs and maneuvered Yuuri so that he was kneeling on the second row of benches with his head resting on the bench above. “Unless you think that Chris has gifted us a bottle of lube, I’m going to have to slick you up the old-fashioned way.” 

“Is Chris like the lube fairy or something? Does he often leave random bottles of lube lying about?” He started laughing.

Viktor raised his eyebrow. “It’s Chris. Do you know how many times I’ve happened across random bottles of lube in the years I’ve known him?”

Yuuri started laughing harder. “Oh my god. He’s the lube fairy!”

Viktor joined in with the laughter for a minute then smacked his ass. “Okay, be quiet, you. I’m trying to focus here. I can’t wait anymore.”

Yuuri had his head rested on the bench, laughter still pouring out of him. “Hai! Sorry! Can’t stop.”

“I know how to make you stop.” Viktor greedily licked his lips as he spread Yuuri’s lovely thighs apart and pressed his thumbs into the flesh of his ass. Dipping in, Viktor gently blew a stream of air onto Yuuri’s hole, which caused him to gasp away his laughter with a shiver and a whimper. 

Falling right back into the mood, his desperate need consumed him once again. “Don’t tease, Viktor.” He moaned as he pushed his hips back toward Viktor, begging as much with his body as he was with his words. “I want you inside so bad!” He started to sway his hips in order to motivate him. “Vik-!”

Yuuri was cut off when Viktor swiped the flat of his tongue across his entrance. 

“Oh dear god!” He gasped as Viktor swirled his tongue around the ring of muscles, adding a thrust of his long forefinger every so often. Yuuri’s nails dug into the bench and he smiled at the crescent-shaped drags that were left gouged into the soft, antique wood. Anyone who came in here after them could look down and spot his marks and would know just how good the sex was. 

Now up to three fingers and his tongue still working hard, Yuuri’s patience was at an end. Pulling himself out of Viktor’s reach, he turned to face Viktor who had a rather stupidly stunned look on his face. “Viktor, now.” Stepping down from the benches and pushing Viktor onto the bench directly behind him, he climbed onto Viktor’s lap and gripped his hard cock and lined himself up. With a triumphant moan, Yuuri lowered himself slowly down onto his fiance.

Cursing in Russian, Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hips in a bruising grip. He had never felt so full as he did when his ass finally settled onto Viktor’s lap. Full of heat, full of pleasure, but most of all full of the love he felt for the man who’d been born this night 29 years ago. As he began to move his hips, a mix of English and Japanese tumbled from his lips as wave after wave of pleasure splashed over them. Viktor, not wanting Yuuri to have all the fun, began to meet each downward motion with his own upward thrust, dragging even more incoherent noises out of Yuuri.  

The slap of skin against skin bouncing off the walls along with the mix of actual words in three languages joined in the lewdest din Yuuri had ever heard, let alone caused. If he’d been even a fraction more sober or had any fucks left to give, he would have been thoroughly embarrassed by the amount of obscenity they defiled this place of solemn restoration with. But this was just as, if not more, rejuvenating than any other form of bodily treatment so Yuuri threw in a few more “fucks” for good measure.

“What about those hundred things, Viktor?”

“Huh? Hundred things?” Viktor’s lust-addled brain frantically tried to come up with what Yuuri wanted.

“You. Gonna teach me, remember? A hundred things.”

Viktor’s eyes lit up and he growled as he picked Yuuri up by his thighs to toss him on his back onto the bench.  He threw Yuuri’s legs over his shoulders and drove so deep into him, Yuuri thought he just might split him apart. His vision swirled with stars and fresh curses came broken from his lips. “One. You drive me absolutely fucking wild, Yuuri Katsuki. Two. You get hotter by the goddamn second. Three. Nothing has ever surprised me like you. Four...” Viktor continued his list with his words driving his rhythm.  

He shifted his angle and Yuuri was fairly sure everyone in the tent could hear his cries at this point even over the music. He moaned louder. “God, Viktor! I’ve missed you so much. Promise me.” Gasping now, his lungs seemed unable to take a full breath. “Promise me, we’ll never go this long again. It was like I was missing a piece of myself.”

Viktor added a swirl to his hips with each hard thrust. “Never.” Thrust. “Ever.” Thrust. “Again.” Thrust. 

“Let me come. Please! Viktor! I’m… I’m gonna die!”

Viktor slowed his pace to back him off the edge. “We haven’t finished yet. Seventeen. You know that thing you do? You know when you’re at the rink and you do this little hip twist in your stretch? Yeah, that one little move has made me trip. Made me choke. Made me get a fucking boner and have to hide it right before Georgi came down the hall. Eighteen…” Viktor’s list continued, backing off his pace when Yuuri was close and driving back harder into his quivering, dripping mess as he recited another item on the list. “Fifty. Ready for this one, Yuuri?”

Yuuri couldn’t respond. His mind was gone with the pleasure filling him to the brim, broken fragments of curses and breath and languages provided all the answer he could give.

“Glad to hear it.” Viktor smirked and pounded his cock harder into him and held the pace hard and fast until Yuuri was exploding under him. “Fifty. You drive me this mad every single time we have sex. Every. Fucking. Time. Can you feel it? What you do to me?”

Yuuri sobbed from relief as a river of cum poured from him and pooled onto the bench and spilled onto the floor.

“Fifty-one. I love your face when you come. Fifty-two.” He kept his pace high to keep Yuuri coming even as he drained. “I really love your face when you come again and again and again…”   

Viktor pulled Yuuri back onto his lap with him facing away from him, allowing Viktor access to two of the most sensitive places on him. He ran his free hand up to his nipple and gave it a strong twist, causing Yuuri to come again just with this simple action.

“Viktor!”

“Yes, moya lyubov?”

“Please!”

“Hmm...” He began stroking Yuuri’s cock, pulling fast, still pounding up into him at a relentless pace. “Oh, yes! Fifty-three…” Viktor kept him coming now without a break in between, running him dry and leaving him in a spasming fit of endless dry coming with Viktor’s voice purring into his ear things that Yuuri could no longer make sense of but which he believed wholeheartedly as Viktor’s own voice faltered more with every item. “One hundred.” Viktor gave his final thrusts and spilled his cum into Yuuri’s body, filling it past its capacity and dripping down over Viktor’s thighs. He gave his last item with his voice shaking in pleasure. “I love you.”

“Love... you too.” Yuuri could only whisper into Viktor’s ear, having lost the ability to actually speak any louder somewhere around seventy.

Viktor carefully removed himself from Yuuri then groaned and fell to the relatively cool tiles on the floor with Yuuri cradled tight in his arms. Viktor’s leg rested in the pool of Yuuri’s cum but he was too tired to move it. Yuuri lay draped over Viktor’s chest, heaving and listening to the throbbing of his heart.

“I think… overdid it.” Viktor swallowed hard.

“That’s a shame.” Yuuri looked up at him with the smirk that told Viktor he was done for. “Because my list is longer.”

“Do I get to wait until your birthday?”

“Dream on, Nikiforov.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Clarinda's Tumblr is [here!](http://megsotaku.tumblr.com)


End file.
